Quarrelsome
by attackonhunter
Summary: For Touken Week. Prompt: Confession (Chapter 1), Flowers (Chapter 2). Touka and Kaneki get into arguments often. Hinami intervenes and helps Kaneki with his apologies, but Touka finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**Quarrelsome - Chapter 1**

Touka was going to be honest. Kaneki and she argued. A lot. Sometimes it was over something substantial and important, but more often than not it was something petty. Both of them were almost always at their wit's end, between avoiding Doves, fighting other ghouls and trying to solve the mystery of Kaneki's 'accident'. She couldn't really blame Kaneki, and he couldn't exactly blame her either.

_Still_, he really pissed her off sometimes. This time it was because he wouldn't let her train with him. She understood. He didn't want to hurt her, especially since she was already injured from a run in with an investigator the other day. But, she expected him to trust her to know her limits.

But, the thing that really _stung_ was that he opted to train with Tsukiyama instead. She hated the gourmet's _stupid_ little smirk and the way he extravagantly spoke as if to purposely anger her more.

She heard a bang and a cough she guessed was Tsukiyama's. That made her feel a little better, but not by much. She so desperately wanted to be the one with Kaneki right now. Just because her left arm was a little cut up didn't mean she couldn't put up a good fight.

Hinami watched Touka with interest as she angrily paced around the room. "Is there something wrong, Sis?"

Touka shook her head and continued her angry strides. She wasn't surprised when Hinami got up to leave the room. She probably wasn't the best person to be around at that moment.

When Kaneki returned, followed by a very beaten looking Tsukiyama, he twisted and opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it when he saw Touka turn on her heel and go to her room. She slammed the door and decided to try to go to sleep early. She didn't want to talk to him then, nor did she want to sit and let her anger brew, which would only make things worse. She would deal with things in the morning.

When she woke up, she was surprised to find a single rose just outside her door, the red catching her eye. Beside it was a cute rabbit charm which was incredibly tacky, but it still brought a warm feeling to Touka's chest.

She placed the small gifts on her bed for later inspection and started the morning's coffee, since she seemed to be the first one up. A few minutes later Kaneki staggered out of his room, roughly rubbing his eyes.

When he saw Touka standing by the counter he pursed his lips and looked at the floor. "Touka – I – "

"I know." She pulled him into a tight hug, her left hand gingerly curling in his hair. She sighed when she felt his arms happily wrap around her waist. He gently cupped her cheek, turning her face up at just the right angel to brush their lips together in question. Touka deepened the kiss, letting her eyes slide closed.

Neither of them noticed Hinami peeking out of her doorway with a smile on her face. She would have to confess to Kaneki that she was the one who gave the gifts to Touka. She would also have to give him a scolding soon in the future.

She closed the door slowly, giving the couple some time to their selves. That is, until Tsukiyama loudly announced his waking, walking into the dining area.

**Author****'s**** Note:**The second chapter will be posted tomorrow to complete the short story.


	2. Chapter 2

After some interference from Hinami, it became the usual that Kaneki would give Touka flowers as an act of apology. She found it sweet, and something about imagining the man standing in a flower shop, hopelessly examining the different breeds and trying to pick one, made Touka almost giggle. _Almost._

She kept the flowers hidden, lest she have Tsukiyama find one again and go on a half an hour long rant on its meaning, which Touka didn't care to hear ever again for as long as she lived.

The only person she could talk about the flowers was Hinami, who always had a sly smile when she talked about them so lovingly that it was akin to gushing. She didn't know the reason for Hinami's look, unaware of her innocent tampering.

Nor did she see when Hinami went running up to Kaneki every so often with a book filled with different pictures of flowers. She would point at one excitedly while Kaneki nodded, closely paying attention to the young girl's advice.

Only did she know when she was picking up Hinami's laundry from her room. She came across the book, lying face down on the nightstand, its floral cover obscured by a cloth book cover. She opened it, finding different notes scribbled about the flowers beside the pictures in Hinami's writing.

She smiled gently when Hinami came into the room and gasped, seeing Touka holding the book. With a fond look she paced over to Hinami, lightly hitting her on the head with the book before ruffling her hair. Then, she sat on Hinami's bed, motioning Hinami to join her.

"So, which one should he get me next?"

Hinami gasped excitedly and scampered over, flipping through the pages. She picked a few, but Touka always shook her head. Then, Hinami came to a beautiful one, colored with different blues and purples. "This one is really pretty! Don't you think?"

Touka nodded, appeased by her enthusiasm. Hinami hummed and quickly put the book down, fleeing from the room.

"Hang on! We'll be right back!" Touka openly gaped at her bobbing hair as she disappeared

_Woah. Wait. We?_Touka stayed in the same spot in anticipation, expecting that maybe it was Kaneki that would walk into the room. She didn't know what to expect from him, or how he would react to her finding out.

A few seconds later Tsukiyama came waltzing into the room. "What did you have to ask me, young Hinami?"

Touka scowled, disgusted at the so called _flower_ man. She curled her knees into her chest, suppressing a gag. _Please, don't tell her…_

Hinami pointed to the flower she had picked out in the book and Tsukiyama leaned closer, getting a better look at it. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes! What a lovely choice! This flower represents…" Touka groaned into her hands. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

She stood and strode out of the room. She could almost feel the amused glance Tsukiyama sent her. She plopped down wordlessly beside Kaneki on the couch. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"No more flowers." She muttered, shuddering. There was no way she could stomach getting them anymore, now knowing that it was Tsukiyama in the end who was behind the choosing of them.

"...why?"

"Just… no more flowers… okay?"

He nodded, looking muddled.


End file.
